Como irritar Hera
by Heellynha Chase Jackson Angelo
Summary: Thalia vai nos ensinar como irritar Hera...  O que vai prestar nisso?  Não sei. 31 maneiras. Leiam.


Todos reunidos no chalé de Zeus. Boa coisa não é.

-Bom pessoal. Sabem porque estamos aqui? – Thalia dizia aos seus meio-irmãos que prestavam muita atenção.

-Não. Pra que? – Uma pequena filha de Zeus perguntou com os olhos azuis brilhando.

-Nós vamos ensiná-los a irritar Hera! – Percy disse.

-Isso nós sabemos. Basta ser filho de Zeus. – A menina respondeu de novo.

-Teoricamente, está certa. Mas vocês vão aprender a fazer implorar para que a atirem em um poço. – Nico disse.

-Em simples lições. – Percy.

-Mas todas devem ser feitas perto de Zeus. – Nico.

-Se não Hera te mata. Prontos para aprender? – Thalia.

-Prontos! – Todos.

1-Seja filho de Zeus.

-Óbvio né? –Nico.

-Nico. CALA A BOCA! –Percy e Thalia.

2-Esfregue isso na cara de Hera.

-Apenas perto de Zeus. – Percy.

3-Fique sempre perto de Zeus.

-Um segundo longe e ela te mata. -Nico.

4-Chame Zeus de papai querido e o abrace a cada dez minutos. (no Maximo)

-Perto de Hera. – Percy.

5- Peça vários presentes a Zeus.

-Sempre exigindo que ele te dê. – Percy

-E que seja caríssimo.

6-Se ele negar algo, diga que ele prefere a Hera.

-Mas isso apenas perto de Hera. – Nico.

7-Peça a imortalidade a Zeus, alegando querer passar a eternidade ao lado de Hera.

-Ela vai surtar. – Percy.

8- Quando Hera disser que ele não pode te dar a imortalidade, diga que Hera te odeia e não sabe o porquê.

9- Diga que quer ser amiga de Hera, e a chame – perto de Zeus – para sair com você. Quando ela negar, repita que só quer ser amiga dela.

-Se ela aceitar, de um bolo nela. – Percy.

-Quando ela te perguntar por que você não estava lá, diga que esqueceu.

10- Descubra quando é o aniversário dela.

-Não pergunta a ela, nem Hefestos e nem a Zeus. – Percy.

-Apenas os seus meio-irmãos que a odeiam. –Nico.

-Se Zeus descobri e perguntar por que você está querendo descobrir, diga que só quer fazer uma surpresa para ela. – Thalia.

11- No aniversário dela, pergunte a idade dela.

-Toda mulher fica p. da vida quando se pergunta isso. – Nico.

-Especialmente se ela tiver mais de cinco mil anos. -Thalia

12- No aniversário dela, de a ela uma camiseta dizendo: "Sou corna e daí?"

13-No aniversário dela, de a ela um cd com músicas de dor de cotovelo.

14- Ou um cd com várias músicas de corno.

15- Nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma, esqueça de comprar no aniversário dela, um par de chifres.

-Daquele de boi Ok? – Nico.

-Se não Ártemis te mata.

16- Junte todos os seus meio-irmãos que a odeia e cantem parabéns para ela, com o bolo com a idade dela. E lembre a idade dela sempre.

17- Faça o dia das madrastas. Dando todos os presentes citados a cima para ela.

18- De a ela uma camiseta personalizada escrita: "amo meus milhões de enteados."

19- Compre um chapéu com chifres para ela.

20- Reclame que ela não usa seus presentes.

21- No dia das madrastas, junte todos os seus meio-irmãos, e faça uma festa para ela. Obrigando-a usar seus presentes.

22- De a ela uma camiseta escrita "enteados" apontando para cada enteado dela. Lembre se que cada seta não pode ter mais de um centímetro.

-Se não, não cabe todas.

23- No dia das madrastas, faça sair com você e todos os seus meio-irmãos, usando a camiseta das setas e o chapéu de chifres. Não esqueça que atrás da camiseta deve ter escrito: "Hera, dia das madrastas".

24- Pergunte a Zeus sobre sua mãe.

25- Pergunte a Zeus se ele prefere mortais.

26- Pergunte a Zeus se você se parece com a sua mãe. – E se pareça.

27- Se ele disser que sim, pergunte se você é bonita.

-Mas apenas se é menina. – Nico.

28- Pinte seu quarto e coloque vários cartazes dizendo "eu amo minha madrasta" e várias fotos dela.

29- Se arrume toda desleixada, toda horrível e pergunte a Hera o que ela tem contra os feios?

30- Chame Hera de mamãe e diga que a ama como se fosse sua mãe.

31-E por ultimo, mas não menos importante, pergunte a porque ela te odeia tanto.

-Mas é bem provável que você morra já no primeiro passo. – Percy.

-E não se esqueça de sempre repetir o passo número três. Se não ela te mata.

-Essa lista foi aprovada?

-Claro! – Todos os filhos de Zeus falaram.

-Vou testa agora mesmo. – E todos saíram do chalé.

-Agora da licença que vou ficar perto do meu pai, antes que Hera me mate. – Thalia disse e saiu correndo.

No olimpo...

-EU VOU MATAR ESSES MOLEQUES!- Hera

-Testado e aprovado irmãzinha. Né mamãe. – Apolo morrendo de rir.

-APOLO EU TE MATO! – Sai correndo atrás de Apolo.

Deixem review.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Original okey?

Beijinhoskisskiss


End file.
